


Lazenca (Save us?)

by Saljanggal



Series: Lazenca, Save Us [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Contractor - Freeform, Darker Than Black au, Kinda Dark, M/M, Multi, more tag added later, not emotionless contractor, rookie author forgive me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saljanggal/pseuds/Saljanggal
Summary: they killed, it their job as the watchdog of a corrupted goverment. but why can they do when even doe they are a much superior being.... they still are a monster...





	Lazenca (Save us?)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is my debut series at AO3, hope you enjoy even doe theres plenty of typo and grammar mistake since i am not an english speaker

_Seoul, 19 November 2018_  
_21.14 pm_

 

a gangly teenager walk through the cold night in seoul, his headphones blasting as he whistle confidently walking seoul abandoned walkway without any hint of fear. the teen wear all black outfit and large brown padding with scarf and hat on, looking more like a teen walking home from cram school if not for the destination he was heading.

nonchalantly opening a bag of candies he walks towards his destination, a dangly old abandoned building in the edge of seoul. he stop at the entrance of the building and stare at the building in distaste before shouting

"Oiiiii! MR.LEE~~~~~ MISTER LEE HEESOO~~~ I KNOW YOU IN THERE~~~ COME OUT AND LET'S PLAY~~~~"

Silence is all that greets him even after shouting his lungs out some more, annoyed he open his phone and dial a number he usually choose to not call. but it's he has test tomorrow and want to end this mission and go home

"hyung, you sure he's in there?"

"ya brat! you dare doubting me!" answered from the phone making the teen laugh at the super dramatic insulted tone that came from the other side of the phone

"but there's no answer when i call him~" he whined, he had a test tomorow morning and this assignment is wasting his time that he could spend studying.

"you try to check the building premise?"

"nope, to lazy for that. just say he's in the building and i could take him out..."

" i already say he's in the building, you doubting me again?"

"he is in there alone?" ask the teen, glancing at one of the building window, when he feel his target hiding up. the location is quite tall, probably floor 15 and the teen didn't have the energy to run upstairs if he want to ace his math test tomorrow.

a sign could be heard from the other side of the phone " no.... he's with his wife and 3 kids and they all scared... so scared its hurting my mind"

the teen laugh, the kind that emits joy and happiness kind of laugh, as he step back and seize the building all together for the last time

" well jaehwan-hyung, your kind and thought full brother will help you out with that problem" he said as he hung up the call, not wanting to hear jaehwan screech of indignant. placing his phone in his pocket he began to raise his hand.

closing his eyes, he open it to reveal two bright black eyes as his body began to glow and the building shake as if a massive earthquake hit it. the building collapse in front of his eyes as he heard the sound of building falling apart and the scream from inside the building. his eyes are passive as he continues to use his power, ignoring the yell of 'help' 'stop' and other usually heartbreaking wrenching sounds that makes normal people heart broke

But sadly, he was by any means no ordinary people

He activate his ability for a few minutes before his phone beeps in his pocket, signaling him to stop. Lowering his arm, he close his eyes before opening it, revealing a normal black eyes and his body stop glowing altogether. He grabs his phone and sliding it up to unlock it before replying the message.

**Noisy-hyung**

They're dead

Okay, mission accomplished

Careful on your way home, u want a lift?

Nope, no way in seven hell That i am gonna be driven by you

BRAT!

You love me hyung~

 

Chuckling, he put back his phone in his pocket and wearing his headphones back, winching at the loud volume but still play it in his ear. Glancing one last time at the wrecked building, he smiles and walks towards the direction of his home.

Another job well done and just in time to get decent hour of sleep before the test tomorrow, his parents in taiwan would kill him if he get anything lower than an A and he still want to live. All in all, this all just a normal day for one Lai Guanlin, a junior agent of A.C.R.G and also a high school student

 

 

 

And also a contractor.

 

 

not that anyone beside his employer know of course and all of his comrades at Anti-Arms Contractor Repression Grup (A.C.R.G) that exist under Korean Military that specialized in assassinating and eliminating rouge, illegal and of course underground contractors simply labeled as their enemy. not that general public know the group that make their streets save is their so called abomination.

 

because of that we are their big little secret~

**Author's Note:**

> hope will see you guys soon with a new update~~~


End file.
